


Fool

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [6]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went and did the most foolish thing possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

The most stupid, idiotic thing she could have done in her life was fall in love with him, and now she had gone and done it.

It was okay for couples like Stuart and Ewan who were both available to date when they got together but Jackie could not remember a time when she could ever say that Robbie was honestly single and available.

Even worse than this was that she knew he felt the same way about her because it meant that she couldn't hide the feelings behind a wall as he continued to pressure her into admitting it. He seemed to take it all in his stride and wanted her to be at the same point as he was. It looked so effortless to him when he asked her out for a meal or a drink and she wished it was that easy to accept his offers.

Her reasons for turning him down every instance was that she knew he would ruin any such relationship as soon as it got more serious than he had first assumed it would be. For as long as she had known him that had been his way with women - he slept with them and said he loved them until they wanted more and then he would run away because he was terrified of commitment. Robbie promised it would be different this time but the same had been sworn down the phone or face-to-face with all his other dates and she simply did not trust a word he said in regards to love.

She felt so stupid when she said no because he looked like he meant the words he spoke but she couldn't put herself through it. To admit that he was correct about her feelings was fine as long as it was only her that knew, to let others in on that secret could be disastrous especially if he found out. He never looked hurt or upset when he turned away, it was always an exasperated sigh because he was tired of how much he was putting into the first steps of 'them' and he didn't think she was doing anything to help either of them.

Jackie hated it being like this between them, she wished it could go back to how it used to be with their casual flirting but it never would and she had no idea what to do next. No matter how many times he said they would be special she had seen it too many times from him to allow herself to fall under his spell more than she already had. It was inevitable that he would continue to hassle her for the foreseeable future but it was his choice to carry it on, not hers and that seemed to be a huge distinction in her brain. It meant that maybe she was stronger than him... or just more foolish.


End file.
